A Broken Soul And A Heros Heart
by LostInTehShadows
Summary: Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

"I'm hungry!"

"Shut the hell up Dean, that's how you got us into this mess to begin with!" Sam yelled at his older brother. If Dean wasn't constantly hungry then they wouldn't have had to stop. But that didn't explain why every other person that was in the room, was there. Sam looked towards the window at some guy who was dressed like a doctor.

"Hey! Why are we stuck here?" Sam asked him.

The doctor guy turned to face him. "Well princess, I don't rightly know."

"Ha ha" Dean laughed from beside his brother. "He called you princess. You got owned."

"Belinda, hush!" The doctor dude said looking straight at Dean. Dean stood up quickly.

"My name is _not _Belinda!"

"I'm sorry, does my face look like it cares?"

It looked like the doctor was going to say more, but someone else spoke instead.

"Welcome to Venom manner." Everyone turned to see two guys walking down the steps.

"Dude, it's not called 'Venom Manner' it's house of the dead yo! I named it!" A blonde haired man said, to the dark haired one.

"What makes you think you can name it?" The brown haired one snapped back.

"I pay half the rent, so I can name it!"

"I pay the other half!" The dark haired guy snapped, but then added. "Does that mean half the house is mine?"

By this time they were at the bottom of the stairs, and everyone was staring, wide-eyed, at them.

"NO! It most certainly does not!" The blonde haired one argued.

"Enough!" A dark seductive voice called from atop the stairs. Both guys quickly shut up, turned around, and bowed. Everyone else just gawked at the girl walking down the stairs. She was drop dead gorgeous, and yet, she had a very dark, malevolent aura around her. It was almost visible. "Get up, the both of you! You don't have to bow to me!"

The guys both straightened up, the girl looked at them suspiciously. "None of us own this house! We're stuck here too, morons!"

"Then who did we pay rent too? It looked like you."

The girl looked appalled, then turned to the brown haired guy. "Venom, how dare you-"

"It wasn't me!" He interrupted.

"And how am I supposed to believe you? You have done it before!" Someone in the crowd cleared their throat, and the girl looked at them. She checked herself, made sure she was calm before speaking once again. "We will talk about this, later. Right now, we have a crowd to attend too."

The two guys nodded and turned to the crowd, flanking the girl on either side. She looked at each one of the people, then sighed. "I think it would be best if we all gathered in a circle."

Reluctantly everyone did as she said, Dean walking close to his brother leaned over and whispered, "Dude! She's hot!" But at that time, the blonde dude shot a glance at him, that made him rethink his words and shut up. They were all in a circle, when the girl stood up once again, still flanked by both of the guys.

"Good evening, why don't we introduce ourselves, we will start with this one right here. So tell us your name, and something about you." The girl smiled at him. Sam cleared his throat.

"My name is Sam Winchester, I am 21, and I hunt ghost and all that good stuff." He said quickly looking at his brother.

"I'm Dean, 26, and I like pop tarts." Dean smiled and looked to the girl beside him.

The girl rolled her eyes and flipped her blonde her over her should. "I'm Aphrodite, I am 17, and I'm a fledgling at the house of night. High priestess in training to be exact." She smirked at looked at the one beside her.

"My name is Myrinin, I am a very old vampire, and I am dangerous. Get over it." He said in a quiet voice that didn't sound sane at all. He quickly looked at the one beside him.

"I am Stark, like genius over here, I am too a Vampyre, only a different kind. I am a warrior, and I serve my high priestess, who is not Aphrodite!" He snarled looking at the snobby blonde girl, who glared back.

"Ahem, I am the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, and I have a very important question." The black haired tanned guy said.

"Yes?" The girl standing asked.

"Where is the Rum?"

"We are fresh out, my apologies." The blonde guy said, smirking.

"I'm George-"

"Dude! Look at his head! It's huge!" The brown haired guy blurted out.

"Yes, I realize I have a rather large head. I blame it on-"

"I think Hades might actually have some competition there, man." The brown haired one continued, but quickly shut up when the girl glared at him.

"As I was saying, my name is George Lopez, and I do have a big head. It's all her fault!" He finally blurted out pointing down at the woman beside him.

"Yeah, yeah, it's all my fault. Look, I apologize for my daughter, he's a sissy. But I'm Benny Lopez, Georges mom." The woman said then looked at the doctor guy.

"Well aren't we glad that he has a huge head, yeah Marylyn? You might wanna get that checked. Anyways, I am Dr. Cocks, and I don't give a damn about any one of you." The doctor said smiling, fakely. "But now, I do believe it's the guy with the dark hair, and sissy cut hairs turn."

Venom growled, "What?"

"You heard me."

He growled once again, but the girl glanced at him.

"Calm down, and introduce yourself. Now!" She said fiercely.

"Fine, I'm Venom, and don't piss me off." He said through his teeth.

"I am Ankou, I am the son of the grim reaper. Believe it or not, it's true. I can control your deaths!" The blonde guy announced.

"Oh yeah? Well what's so special about "sissy boy" over there?" Dr. Cocks smirked.

Venom growled. "I am a Dragon-"

"One of those fire breathing thingy's?" Dean interrupted. Venom shook his head laughing.

"Those never existed. I am an ancient power, one of the most powerful shape shifters in the world." Venom told him. Everyone went quiet, no one dared to speak, well, everyone except Aphrodite.

"Oh and let me guess, we're supposed to believe she's a princess from some faraway land, and blah blah blah. Yeah, right. I bet none of you are really what you say!"

Venom growled, and Ankou tensed. "Say what you will about us, but don't you dare mock her!" They pointed to the strawberry blonde girl that they flanked.

"Who is she supposed to be anyway? She looks like a cheap whore!" Aphrodite spat. This made the girls eyes flashed, the lights went dark, and she started walking towards her.

"You've done it now!" Venom told her.

But the girl was already in her face. "I am the daughter of the _REAL _Goddess Aphrodite, and Hades, God of the Underworld." Her voice was filled with venom, like it could kill when it reached your ears.

"Wh-wh-whats you-your name, th-th-then?" Aphrodite stuttered backing up, while the girl moved towards her again. The girl laughed and it sounded like she had more than one voice.

"I go by many names." She said, and it sent chills down everyone's spine. "But the one's you've probably heard of our Desire, Rumor, and Echo."

Aphrodite was backed against the wall now, breathing hard. "I've heard of a girl named Desire, she came through our town once, she caused chaos and death."

"Ahh yes, I remember, that was truly delightful, but I have had a bone to pick with you since I heard your name. Look at you, the way your dressed. I wouldn't even call that a dress, just an extremely tight shirt. You are the one who looks like a cheap whore, you are not worthy of my mothers name! You weren't born with that name, you couldn't have been. Named after my mother, indeed. You cheap imposter! I should kill you-"

"Echo! Calm down! We're all angry we're stuck here. But if you get pissed enough then we'll die." Venom said and touched her shoulder. Echo took in a deep breath, then abruptly turned away.

"Yes, we are all stuck here. So lets make the best of things, shall we?" Echo said and headed towards the stairs, her hair turning a beautiful shade of Midnight black, her eyes turning silver. "I am going to rest, please leave me be. Especially you two." She pointed at Venom and Ankou who nodded and bowed, then she disappeared up the stairs.

Dean watched the girl disappear, he remembered hearing his father once speak of a beautiful creature with rainbow eyes, and hair. However, he couldn't remember everything his father said, he stood there trying with all his might, but soon was interrupted.

"Don't fall under her spell, it isn't worth it. She'll destroy you. Plus she's been promised to the son of Ares." Venom spoke quietly looking up the stairs as well.

Dean looked at him, "How exactly do you know all this?"

Venom smiled and pointed to a chair. "You might want to sit down for this."

Dean did as he was told. Venom sat in front of him, he smiled, and then began. "I was there when she was born, Ares was angry with Aphrodite for conceiving Hades's child. After she was born, her name was Rumor at the time, Ares demanded that she be promised to his son, Adrian, Hades refused but Aphrodite agreed, with reluctance."

"Why were you there?" Dean asked.

Venom looked dazed, thinking back that long ago. "Echo is only 100 years old, she is Immortal, she only looks 21, that's when she chose to stop aging. I on the other hand am 500 hundred years old, and 'death boy' over there is 300. I do not age because Hades owns my soul. I done some very terrible things in my life before this, and I take no shame in that. Ankou, being the son of Death, is Immortal, soon he will take the place of his father as the Fairy Man in some religions."

Dean processed this, but was still confused. "So what your saying is, that your the only one that can die?"

"No, not exactly. I will die when my debt is paid, and when Echo no longer needs my protection."

Her name triggered what Dean was originally thinking about, he leaned towards Venom. "When I was younger; when my father first started hunting Demons, he once spoke of a beautiful creature with rainbow hair, and eyes that could change different colors. He told me everything he knew about her, but I can't remember."

Venom smiled, he took a deep breath. He had known this was coming, he dreaded it, but began anyway. "Before I tell you, please tell me what you can remember."

Dean thought for a second, then sighed. "My father said her beauty would remain unmatched, that no man could with-stand her charm. He said she was dangerous, that she caused chaos, and those who got around her felt cold, like they were dying. He said she was the pure evil in a magnificent form."

Venom laughed, "Well your father wasn't completely wrong. Echo isn't evil, well completely anyway, she just has a….._temper_. She does cause chaos, but only when she wants to, and the feeling cold part? That only happens when she is killing someone. Echo's first name was Rumor, for she was would always be the name upon everyone's lips. Her second name was Desire, for she would always be the one men desired. Her third name, is Echo, for she was each dying mans last thoughts, and her names were their last words. She has quite the reputation, doesn't she?" Venom laughed, but then continued. "What more could a girl want? She has the beauty of her mother, the voice of an angel, and the power of her father. She is not happy though, she does not wish to kill, to hurt, but it's in her nature. It's her natural ability to cause chaos amongst a city, that is why she has always been flanked by us. To help her calm down when needed, and protect her from the enemies she could not protect herself from."

Dean was listening intently, he was so wrapped up. He couldn't help but think how alone she must feel, he pitied her.

"When Echo found out she was to marry Adrian, she lost it. We lost her for about a year, we couldn't find her anywhere. At that point in time her name had been Desire, I slaughtered every village we came across, hoping to find her. We finally found her in a village, it's a city now, the city '_Aphrodite' _spoke of. By the time we found her she had killed every man that had came in contact with her, they all died trying to please her. But what Echo didn't know at the time, was that Zeus had made a deal with Hades, and a prophecy was made."

"What was the prophecy?" Deans voice was shaky, by now everyone was listening. Venom was about to speak when they all heard a soft voice speak.

"She has been promised,

to one she doesn't love.

He has been promised

great power,

he doesn't control.

A broken soul,

and a hero's heart.

Will fight the two worlds

to break them apart.

For he is her,

Knight in Shining armor.

She is his love,

by the light of the white dove.

He will come,

strong and free.

Knowing the enemy,

will turn and flee.

A broken soul,

and a hero's heart.

Shall break the promise,

and win the heart." Everyone turned and looked at Echo standing in the doorway. Her hair was light brown now, and her eyes a crystal blue, she sighed and pushed away from the door frame. "I recite that prophecy every night, hoping that it will come true, but I'm starting to fear it won't because the day of the wedding is approaching."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean looked at Echo, he couldn't imagine how she felt. He guessed none of them could, because she put on a good front. He didn't know how she did it, he would have been freaking out by now.

"Dean, look away. She's not available to you, you man whore. Avert your eyes." Sam said putting his arm around his brother. "Hey! Look at her, she might not be single, but she looks like she's not a very faithful person. Go have fun!"

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked finally breaking his stare from Echo.

"That Aphrodite chick." Sam laughed.

"Dude, your gross. Look at her, she's a skank from the planet of the nasty." Dean rolled his eyes, and looked back to his original purpose of staring. "Ya know, I have a strange feeling about her. I had it before I heard the prophecy but now it's become more intense."

Sam sighed, and looked at his brother. "You have strange feelings about all the pretty girls you meet. It's just your way of trying to get in her pants. Let it go."

Dean glared at Sam. "No man, I'm serious. I'm not trying to get in her pants! Man, the chicks a Goddess, you actually think I'd have a chance of getting in her pants? This feelings different. I don't know how to explain it."

"Well whatever man. If you figure it out? Let me know. I'm going to hit on the cheap whore. Bye." Sam took off towards Aphrodite.

"SAMMY GRAB A CONDOM! YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE'S BEEN!" Dean shouted across the room, then started howling with laughter.

"Well Belinda, I have to admit, you embarrassed your brother quite well." Dr. Cocks laughed.

Dean turned sharply. "First of all, Larissa, my name is Dean. Secondly, I have watched Scrubs before so I know how you work. Thirdly, your not getting to me, so just give it up, alright? Thank you, Judy." Dean turned and walked off, leaving Dr. Cocks with his mouth dropped open to the floor. He was getting tired, annoyed, and he just wanted to be alone. He went into the kitchen, and sat at the table. Lying his head on the table. He was almost asleep when a quiet voice broke the silence.

"You didn't seem like the 'suffer alone and in silence' type, to me."

Dean's head snapped up, he turned around to see Echo standing in the doorway. "I'm not."

Echo nodded, still standing in the doorway. She gestured as if asking permission to join him. "May I?"

"Hey, you don't have to ask." Dean said pulling out the chair beside him. Echo smiled, walked to the chair, and sat.

"Well, if your not suffering in silence, then what brings you in here, all alone?" Echo asked.

Dean sighed, "I don't know, I guess I just needed somewhere to think."

Echo cocked her head to the side, looking at him with eyes that were completely black. She smiled gently. "Thinking isn't good for you, ya know? It makes you lose brain cells."

"Does it really?"

"Yeah, okay, well maybe not. It's the thought that counts though!"

Dean laughed, "You shouldn't think it's bad for you."

He watched as Echo's eyes turned green, and she laughed. She had a beautiful laugh. "So what brings you in here?"

She turned her head to look out the window, sighing. "I don't know, I noticed Ankou and Venom trying to find me, so I had to hide somewhere."

In the other room they heard Venom's voice shout: "Echo! I will find you, and when I do? I want some answers!"

Echo sighed, and rolled her eyes. "See?"

"What's he want answers for?" Dean asked.

Echo shook her head, and shrugged. "I don't know. They always want something." She got up and went to the cuppard. "I know this stuff doesn't effect me, unless I drink two whole bottles in a row, but it's comforting anyway." She said as she grabbed a bottle of Grey Goose. Dean watched as she sat down and opened the bottle, immediately taking a long chug out of it.

"You might wanna save some for the fishes." Dean laughed. Echo took the bottle from her lips, hiccupped, and tilted the bottle towards him.

"I'm so rude, would you like some?"

Dean looked at the bottle, and took it. Taking a huge swig. "So your promised to someone you don't love, huh?"

Echo took the bottle back and nodded.

"Damn, well I hope that prophecy works for you."

Echo sighed, "So do I. Adrian is a pig, who is after power. Just like his father." Echo sat the bottle down, and put her hands on the table.

"I DON'T LIKE ARES!" Venom yelled from the other room, Echo rolled her eyes. She gulped, and turned her head away. "I doubt it is true though, I've been alive a hundred years; and no one has fit it. I feel so hopeless."

Dean could hear the tears in her voice. He did the only thing that seemed natural at the moment, he grabbed her hand.

"Hey, it'll work out. You got to look on the Brightside of things." Dean said, but then added. "Listen to me, I'm such a hypocrite. I've never looked on the Brightside, and here I am telling you to."

Dean heard her laugh a little, and when she turned back her face was only inches away from his. Her eyes were a warm brown, she smiled. Dean was lost in her eyes, his hand moved automatically, pushing her hair behind her ear. He took a deep breath and leaned forward, half expecting her to laugh at him and pull away but was surprised when their lips met. It felt like an electric current flowed between both of them, it was the most beautiful kiss he'd ever experienced. But it was over way too soon, because of one certain noise.

A gagging sound came from the doorway. "Hey! No vomit."

Echo pulled away too fast, and glared at the person. Dean looked at him too.

"Ankou, what it is?" Echo asked after a few minutes of silence and Ankou staring wide-eyed at them.

"Awe! You actually kissed someone! That's so sweet, I'm so happy for you. Now give me my damn Grey Goose-" Ankou was saying but quickly stopped and stared at Dean. "W-w-why isn't he dead yet?"

Echo looked at Dean, then back at Ankou. "I-I don't know."

"You mean you kissed me, expecting me to die? What the hell is up with that?" Dean exploded, but was quickly silenced.

"VENOM!" Ankou yelled.

"What now? I'm busy kicking the doctors ass at Dance Dance Revolution!" Venom yelled back a few minutes later. " Damn you Ankou! I lost!"

"Yeah, yeah remind me to cry later. Get your ass in here!"

They all three waited in silence as they heard Venom yelling: "No! No! No! Now what the hell do you want?" He finally made it into the kitchen.

Ankou cleared his throat. "We have a situation here."

Venom sighed, "Before we get into this, hand me the Grey Goose."

Echo handed him the bottle, he took a long chug. Longer than the one she had took, then sighed. "They don't put enough in these bottles. Okay, so what's the situation?"

Ankou started pacing. "Well it seems that I walked in on a very passionate moment between these two."

"Did you use a condom?" Venom asked Dean.

"Not that passionate, you perv!" Ankou half screamed. Then checked himself. "No, I walked in, and they were kissing. But the thing is, he's still _alive_."

Venom rolled his eyes. "What am I supposed to do about it? Kill him-" Then realization hit, and the Grey Goose bottle hit the wall. "Why didn't I realize this before? This is big! Really big. Ankou, contact Hades, I'll contact Zeus. Echo stay here, and find some way to get your mother here. Dean just keep sitting there, looking pretty. Oh my god I could kiss you! But I won't cuz I don't swing that ball bat buddy."

Ankou grabbed Venoms shoulders and shook him. "Calm your ass down! We have to think rationally here."

"I am thinking rationally! Look Ankou, he's the only one that's kissed her and not died. Besides you, and I really don't think the son of 'death' is the hero's heart!"

"Way to break my confidence, pal. But I see your point, but how the hell am I supposed to contact Hades?" Ankou pointed out.

"Oh that's easy, kill yourself." Venom replied.

"Oh that's a great idea Venom! Try to have the son of death commit suicide! I can't die!"

Dean was confused, he didn't grasped any of what was going on. "What's going on?"

Ankou and Venom both stopped arguing and turned to him. "Your the 'hero's heart' Dean." Venom said, quietly. Grabbing a cell phone, and throwing it at Ankou. "Here call your dad, tell him that we need Hades now, that it concerns Echo. He'll come running. Now I have to figure out how to contact Zeus."

Echo cleared her throat and stood. "Silence, morons!"

"No where near the time, Desire! Sit your ass down!" Ankou snapped, but then shut up when the lights went out and Echo appeared right in his face.

"Don't EVER speak to me that way again! Now I was going to say what you two idiots have forgotten! I am a goddess, I believe I can contact my mother and Zeus."

"But I already have the flare gun!" Venom whined.

"Where did you get that?"

"You think your the only one who brought stuff from home?" Venom countered.

Echo's eyes narrowed into the slits, and Venom confessed.

"Okay, you were the only one who brought stuff from home, I took it from your room."

Echo nodded, "That's what I thought, but very well. Go ahead and use it. I'm going up to my room, I have some things to sort through."

Ankou and Venom both blocked the door, "No, your not. You and Dean are going to the living room, so everyone can watch ya'll and make sure Dean doesn't jump out the window or something." Ankou said, then looked at Dean. "Death, does not want you at the moment. Now were going to explain what's going on to everyone, so we can all be prepared for what will happen. Lets go."

"So what your saying is, because of my dumbass brother, the wrath of Ares is going to be brought down on all of us? _Thanks a lot Dean!" _Sam was the first to speak.

"There's an upside to all of this, we get to hurt Ares! And plus! Your brother will be a God. Somewhat, if Echo decides to go live with her mother." Venom inserted.

"So when is this going down?" Dr. Cocks asked from the corner.

"Well I just got a hold of Zeus, and Hades. So in about 5 minutes Aphrodite, Zeus, and Hades will all be here. Hopefully we can keep this from Ares for a while." Ankou said and sat down next to Stark. "Oh by the way Venom, your ex is coming, you know the one that gave you that really gross hicky? Yeah, she's pretty pissed."

Venom almost screamed. "When?"

"When Ares finds out, dude. She's on his side."

"Well I want a beer." Benny Lopez said from the corner where her and George had been arguing. She started to get up when a very dark and powerful voice was heard.

"Where is my daughter? What is wrong with her? I'm not above killing this whole house! And that includes Venom and Ankou!" A dark figure appeared in the middle of the floor. Everyone gasped. He sure didn't look like everyone thought he would. He looked young, and beautiful. Long dark brown hair, and hazel eyes that burned firecly.

"Hades calm down." Venom started but was quickly silenced. Hades hands were around his neck.

"If you let anything happen to Rumor I swear I'll never set you free!" Hades growled.

"Daddy, daddy let go. I'm fine." Echo's quiet voice filled the air, and Hades turned to see her standing behind him. He dropped Venom and grabbed Echo.

"Oh Rumor, look at you, your beautiful." Hades said looking over his daughter, but then he started searching her body for scratches. "Has anyone hurt you?"

Ankou spoke up. "No, but we do have a situation. But we do need to wait for Aphrodite and Zeus."

A light appeared right beside Echo, and the most beautiful woman anyone had ever seen appeared, quickly grabbing hold of Echo. "Desire." Her voice was soft, but it carried enough power to make everyone go silent. "My baby girl, how I've missed you." Then Aphrodite looked at Hades, "And how nice to see you as well, Hades. Your doing well, I hope?"

"You forgot us!" Ankou and Venom protested, and Aphrodite looked at them. Soon a smile broke across her face, and she opened her arms as wide as they would go. Ankou and Venom ran into them.

"Ah my boys. I have missed you as well." Aphrodite sighed, then she looked straight at the blonde girl in the back who was cowering. "Is she the one that claims my name?"

Echo looked at the blonde girl and smirked. "Yes."

Aphrodite sighed, "You do not deserve my name, even if Nyx has given you the gift of sight, and she has blessed you. I suggest you change it, soon."

The girl gulped and nodded.

"What is she like your mother or something?" Stark asked Venom.

"She is the closest thing I've ever had to a mother, but I'd rather not get into that right now." Just as Venom said that a flash of lightening brought Zeus into the crowd.

"I am not here for introductions or family reunions, now what is this situation?" He voice was like thunder.

"Awe Zeus, didn't you miss me?" Ankou asked, laughing. Zeus winked at him, and smiled. "But yes, the situation. Well we all know, that in two weeks, Rumor has been promised to marry Adrian, son of Ares. Unless-"

"I really don't like Ares" Venom inserted, but was hushed by Aphrodite, who gripped his hand with one of hers and had her other arm wrapped protectively around her daughter.

"Unless," Ankou continued. "The prophecy can be fulfilled."

"Yes, we all know this, Ankou. Now why are we here?" Hades asked impatiently.

"We have found the 'hero's heart'" Venom inserted. No one spoke for what seemed like a very long time. No one even dared to breath, especially Dean. He sat there in shocked silence, he wasn't sure if he really was the hero's heart.

"Who is it, Venom, darling. Who?" Aphrodite asked frantically, finally breaking the silence.

Venom stood and walked to Echo, "Tell them, it's your parents, and Zeus is your uncle, so it's your family. And plus, you just need to tell them."

Echo took a deep breath, and looked at Dean. "For along time, I have searched for the man who would kiss me and live. Tonight, I didn't mean to kiss him, but it happened. And he's still alive, also from what I can tell, his soul is pure, and just as you told me mother, it would be a man who had no fear of Demons." Echo looked at her mother, sighed, and walked towards Dean. She held out her hand and he took it, standing up beside her. "Mother, father, this is Dean Winchester, the Hero's Heart."

Hades was the first to speak, "Are you sure, Rumor?"

Hades looked Dean over with skeptical eyes, but Zeus quickly started talking.

"Hades, my brother, he is the one I seen when we made this deal. He is the one in the prophecy."

Aphrodite was crying tears of joy, she stood up and grabbed Echo. "Oh darling, I knew you would find him-" She started but a thought dawned in her mind. "Oh- Uh-oh."

Hades apparently had the same thought, "Who is going to inform Ares?"

"Yes, who is going to tell Ares?" A dark voice came from the kitchen, and everyone froze.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was frozen as the figure emerged from the kitchen. It was a girl with short brown hair, and green eyes. She was extremely pale, and extremely beautiful. She was a vampire, and she wasn't a nice one.

"Kelana." Venom broke the silence, and her eyes darted to him.

"I was getting ready to tell you that this is all yours buddy!" Ankou whispered to Venom, as Kelana walked towards them.

Venom cleared his throat and stepped out to meet her. "What brings you here?"

The girl looked at each and everyone's face, then turned back to Venom. "Well I was just in the neighborhood and wanted to know why Zeus was here, looks like I have some news to tell Ares. Oh he won't like this at all. Nope."

Venom couldn't stand the sound of her voice, he quickly interrupted her. "You're stalking me! Stop it! Your creepy, and I don't love you! I don't love anyone! Go tell hell, where you belong."

Hades put his hand over Venoms mouth, and Kelana smirked. "I'm hurt Venom, I did love you. And I could have gave you the world. But lets just let bygones be bygones. Now we have a very bad situation here, at the moment."

"Kelana, whatever Ares has promised you, I can give you more." Hades tried bargaining, but she shook her head.

"No, no, I'm afraid that won't work Hades. Do you know how long I've waited for this day? When I could finally get back at Desire? I'm not giving this up for anything." Kelana glared at Echo. "She has done wrong to me, for the last time."

Aphrodite snapped, "What has she done?"

Kelana walked to her, clearly not scared of the fierceness in her voice. "Your precious little daughter, is the one who damned my soul. It's because of her, I am what I am. She came through the town I was staying at and killed my lover, and almost killed me. It was her fault!" She half screeched!

"You whore! You said _I _was your first! And plus! You were the one that accepted the offer in the first place! It's not like she forced you to! You could have died!" Venom exclaimed through Hades's hand. He couldn't stand Kelana , how he used to love her? He would never know.

Kelana looked at him with hurt in her eyes, Venom guessed she really did love him at one time. But before he could soften her eyes turned cold again. "Not helping my cause here, sweetie."

Venom broke free of Hades grasp, and got in her face. "I'm not for you! And if you wanna know who damned your soul? Your looking at him! I loved you from the first time I saw you, and I didn't want to lose you. But now? I can't stand to fucking look at your disgusting face!"

Kelana hissed, and pushed him back. She exposed her fangs, and sauntered towards him. "Of course you don't love me anymore! You love her!" She growled pointing at Echo. "Desire! Every man loves her!"

Venom shook his head laughing. "So that's what you think?" He sobered up and glared at her. "She is like my little sister, of course I love her, but I don't love her that way."

By now Sam had reached in his bag and grabbed a silver coated stake, he had a feeling Dean would need it. Somehow he'd managed to scoot closer to him, and helped him slip it up under his sleeve, without being noticed.

"Well this has been a wonderful family reunion, I suggest we all go in the kitchen, get that bottle of Grey Goose, and have a good ole' time while these two sort of their problems." Ankou said trying to lighten the mood.

"No way! Your not leaving me alone with her! There is no telling what she'll do!" Venom was saying, but then looked back at Kelana. "She might rape me!"

"In your dreams!" Kelana hissed.

Venom shook his head. "No sweetie, in _your _dreams!"

Kelana was getting mad, Venom could tell. She glared at him with such hate in her eyes. He knew she was getting ready to attack. "Everyone in the kitchen, now."

He expected everyone to go, but no one moved. No one spoke, except a quiet voice.

"No. I'm staying right here." Echo said, and Kelana turned her glare on her.

"Echo! Go now!"

"Okay, could we please just decide on one name to call her? It's getting confusing!" Ankou pleaded.

"Not the time, idiot!" Venom shouted shaking, but then turned back to Echo. "Please Echo, go. Get everyone in the kitchen. You and Dean have to survive."

Kelana hissed once more, fangs fully exposed, "Desire" She purred.

Echo looked at her squarely. There wasn't a hint of hate, anger or any emotion of her face. "Kelana don't do this. You don't have to, Ares doesn't love you. And neither does Adrian. They're using you, to get me. I was promised to Adrian, and you know this."

"He does love me! Ares promised to make me a goddess, and nothing is going to change that!" Kelana growled.

"Goddess of what, Kelana? Destruction? You won't be happy. Adrian cannot make you that, and neither can Ares. You have to born a goddess!" Echo told her quietly.

"Do you know what it's like to hurt the ones you love? To be a killer by nature?" Kelana screamed.

Echo winced. She knew exactly want it was like. "Yes Kelana, I know. I didn't want to hurt you, or your lover. Understand this, please."

Kelana crouched, "You did! You damned me, and you killed Chance, he was my soul mate! Do you understand that principle?"

Echo stood there, still unfazed but everything Kelana said stung her with such an intensity. She wanted so badly to take that hurt away from her, but she couldn't. "I'm sorry." Was all she could say.

"Sorry won't bring Chance back, you bitch!" Kelana screeched and lunged for Echo.

"NO!" Venom yelled trying to grab her, but before he could Kelana stopped right in front of Dean, hold something against her chest. Venom ran to see what it was, and sure enough, Dean had staked her. With a silver coated stake, Venom felt his heart break, he still loved her, and seeing her start to mummify killed him. Kelana looked at him, and smiled. "I love you" She said, but then looked at Dean, and what she said surprised everyone. "Thank you."

And then she was gone, she turned to ash. Venom choked back his tears and went to check on Echo. She was on the floor, and bleeding.

"Oh god, Echo! Are you okay?" Venom crouched down beside her. Aphrodite was frantic, and Hades was pissed.

"My baby girl." He said, then he turned to Venom. "Will she survive?"

"Hades and Aphrodite, calm down. It's just a scratch, she'll be fine. See? Her eyes are open." Venom hugged her.

"I'm so sorry Venom." Echo said sitting up. "I know you still loved her."

"Hey, the bitch got what she deserved."

Zeus had been watching very closely, observing the beginning of the chaos to come. "It has started. Ares put his brand on her, even though she is dead, the messenger was in the brand. It will reach him. We must prepare." His voice was like thunder and everyone flinched.

Dean stepped forward, "What's going to happen?"


End file.
